Silent Hill: Abandon
by Piddge
Summary: Nathan Harper returns to his former hometown of Silent Hill after getting mail from his dead sister. What will be waiting for him once he gets there? An original story based off of the Silent Hill universe.
1. Chapter 1 An Unexpected Letter

Notes: this is written all on my iPod so please forgive any mistakes. I'll try to update every week or so. Chapters will be longer then this one.

Chapter 1- An Unexpected Letter

It was crudely drawn . . . the work of a child. The stick figures in the picture held hands and smiled. It had been a long time since I smiled like that. The taller male figure represented me and was labeled "Nathan" while the smaller female figure was labeled "Molly". There was also a four legged figure that sat beside them with the name "Ralph" written above him. The figures stood in front of a small blue house, flowers growing, sun shinning.

In reality today looked nothing like it did in this picture. I was alone. Alone and on my way back to the town I wanted to forget. The rain was coming down in sheets and I had to drive carefully to avoid running off the road. The drawing lay on the dashboard of my car. I had received it in the mail a few days ago. I hardly ever get mail except for bills, so it was no surprise that this was unexpected, but what made it even more unusual was that it came from my old address in Silent Hill and was sent by my sister. Molly Harper, my sister, had died one year earlier when our house burned down. I was alone in the world now. Our parents had died five years earlier in a car crash and I was left to raise Molly on my own. They never found out the cause of the fire and I'm not sure they really cared. It was one less poor family to deal with and I was left to pick up the pieces of my broken life and try to move on. I thought I was doing just that, but then this letter came and I broke down again. It just didn't make sense! How could I receive mail from from someone I had seen taking their last breaths?

I picked up the picture again and looked at it for what seemed like the millionth time. If it had only been the drawing, however strange getting it had been, I would have pushed it from my mind. It was what was written on the back that had forced its way into my every waking thought. "Where did you go, Nathan?". It was written with a crayon and I recognized it as my sister's handwriting. Those five words were the reason I was driving back to what was left of my old house . . . to put to rest the thought that had been creeping into my mind. What if I was wrong? What if . . . somehow . . . Molly was still alive?


	2. Chapter 2 Stranded

Chapter 2 - Stranded

It only took thirty minutes to reach the all too familiar sign that welcomed tourists to Silent Hill. The rain continued to beat down on my car and although it was only six in the afternoon it seemed as dark as if it were already midnight. I had already decided I would just drive by my old place, have a quick look around, and then head home. The idea that my sister could still be alive, even though it kept creeping into my thoughts, was ludicrous. It would take a lunatic to actually believe she would be there waiting like nothing had ever happened.

Just when it seemed like this visit couldn't get any worse my car started to sputter and slow down. The lights started to dim in a struggle to stay on. Grudgingly, I pulled over to the side of the road and exited my car.

"Why did you pick today of all days to break down!" I shouted and gave my car a good kick which only ended with a hurt foot. I opened the hood and was blinded temporarily by the smoke that welcomed me. Coughing heavily, I backed away and leaned against the car.

"Guess I'll have to just wait for someone to stop and help." I muttered to myself.

It had been around fifteen minutes and still no cars had driven past. Despite the weather being as bad as it was I had expected others to be on the road.

"Guess I'll just have to walk." I reached into my back seat and grabbed a small flashlight off of the floor and stuck it in the front pocket of my jacket. It was rather dark and if I wanted to get a good look around my yard I'd need it. The street light in front of our house was never very reliable. I also took the drawing off of my dash and folded it up before placing it carefully inside the pocket on my jeans.

My new plan was to stop by the mechanic, have him check on my car, and then head to my old place. With any luck it wouldn't be anything serious and I'd be able to leave this place soon. My footsteps fell heavy on the asphalt and besides the rain it was the only sound I heard as I walked the long road to the main part of Silent Hill. The closer I came to town the more fog seemed to close in around me, hindering my vision, and making me all the more ready to be home.

"What in the . . .?" I shouted as I stopped abruptly and fell back just barely avoiding falling into a huge gaping pit where the road should I've been. Several small rocks tumbled over the edge as I sat trying to calm myself. The fog had become so thick I had nearly suffered the same fate as those rocks.

"Did I miss a road block sign? Is that why there were no other cars on the road?" I questioned to myself regaining my composure. I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my jeans quickly, looking around for some way around the huge ditch. A small path off of the side of the road caught my eye. The path led into the trees that bordered the right side of the road, but it seemed my only option at the moment.

"At least the trees will give me some relief from the rain." I mused as I started down the thin dirt passageway.

The trees loomed ominously on either side seeming closer as the trail wore on. At first I only heard my feet falling on the debris of the forest floor, the wind in the trees, and the rain overhead, but after awhile I started to hear rustling and other strange noises throughout the forest. I was never one to be labeled a "scaredy-cat", but I reasoned even the most manly guy would start to feel nervous in this situation when he had no weapons.

I started to jog hoping this path would end quickly and I'd be out of the woods. I stopped when I came across a camp site. It seemed the fire had only recently been put out because of the smoke that continued to rise from the small fire pit.

"Hello, is anybody there? I'm a little lost. You see, my car broke down and I need to find a mechanic." I yelled out hoping whoever hand been here a little bit ago was still close enough to hear me. I'm sure I must have sounded suspicious . . . why would someone logically be out in the middle of the woods searching for someone to help them with a busted car? I chuckled to myself finding the humor in the situation despite my current circumstances.

I stopped suddenly when the sound of static could be heard coming from the mouth of the tent. It was like the white noise you get on your television when the cable goes out. I stooped over in front of the tent and picked up the source of the sound. It was a small black radio. I flipped it over in my hands fiddling with the tuning dial. No matter where I turned it to it continued to blast white noise.

"Must be busted." I mumbled to myself as I started to put it down. That's when I noticed the inside of the tent. Every part of it seemed coated in a fresh layer of blood, the walls, the sleeping bag, the lantern, absolutely everything. I dropped the radio and stumbled backwards staring intently at the tent. I wiped my hands up and down my jacket trying to rid myself of any blood that might have gotten on them.

The static from the radio suddenly became more intense and I could hear something walking in the thicket outside the campsite. I turned around quickly to face whatever it was. 


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontation

Notes: Sorry if the chapters don't seem all that long (they seem longer to me since I write them on my iPod). Anywho, let me know if you're enjoying this or not. Reviews would be awesome.

Chapter 3 - Confrontation

I had never seen anything like it in my entire life, in my nightmares, maybe, but never in my waking. It had a vaguely humanoid figure, but was definitely anything but. Its "skin" looked like thick old leather and you could see the blue veins crisscrossing beneath the flesh. What I assumed was its arms were crossed over it's torso and appeared fused to the flesh underneath. Its featureless head twisted and convulsed wildly as it took wobbly steps in my direction.

I was terrified. Perhaps even more terrified then the night of the fire. Fire was something real, while it could be destructive, it was something that belonged in this world. This thing in front of me did not. It was an abomination and if it had not been in front of me this very moment I would never believe someone who tried to convince me it as real. I stumbled backwards trying to find something I could use as a weapon while tying to keep an eye on the monster that was quickly making its way over to me. I wasn't sure exactly what it would do to hurt me, it had no claws, no teeth, but I wasn't going to take any chances.

I grabbed a thick branch in my hands. Having this made me feel a bit more confident and I confronted the creature.

"W-what are you? What do you want? Did . . did you do that?" I was referring to the inside of the tent. I don't know why I assumed it could understand me. A monster with no visible mouth clearly could not respond to my questions.

"Stop where you are! I-I'm warning you," I stammered, unsure of myself. "If you take one more step towards me . . ." I hesitated. I had never fought anyone, hurt an animal, nothing like that, so why did I think I could defend myself against this?

I didn't have time to continue wondering if I was prepared or not because at that moment the creature lunged for me, head down, in an attempt to ram me in the chest. I very narrowly dodged the monster's attack. I brought my branch up to my chest and before I had time to make a plan of attack the creature made its second attack. This time I was better prepared to respond and I brought my weapon down across the creature's neck and upper back causing it to stumble. Before the monster had time to react I smacked it in the chest sending it falling backwards. It started writhing on the ground making a terrible screaming noise (from where the noise came I have no idea). I decided I needed to end it before the thing had time to right itself, so I hit it over the head with my branch silencing it for good.

It was quiet. My heavy breathing and pounding heart were the only sounds I could hear. I dropped my beach and backed away quickly from bloodied dead creature in front of me. It was the first thing I had ever seriously harmed let alone killed. The monster had come at me , clearly meaning to harm me, so it was only self defense . . . but despite that knowledge I still felt like I had committed a murder. I wiped my hands repeatedly over my clothes trying to rid myself of "blood stained hands". I backed up over to the entrance of the tent and sat down facing away from the monster and picked up the small black radio. Wasn't this thing going crazy just a minute ago? I know I had heard it while the monster attacked me, but why did it fail so suddenly when the monster died? Was it able to detect the monster even before I could? If there were any more of those things and if my theory was correct . . . this would be a very useful tool to have.

I pocketed the radio and stood up. I hoped I wouldn't encounter anymore of those things, but if I did I would be prepared. I didn't trust my branch to land very many more blows before snapping, so I traded it out for a different one. There didn't seem to be reason for me to longer at the campsite any longer, so I started down the path hoping this time it would lead me quickly to an exit and not into another confrontation.


	4. Chapter 4 Ghost Town

Authors Notes~Sorry if these seem to take awhile. I don't have Internet at my house so I have to wait until I get an opportunity to use it to upload these. Also, since I don't have Internet I'm basing my description of Silent Hill based totally off of one map I have of the entire town, so if something is off or wrong . . . just go with it and assume Silent Hill is slightly different in my story. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think

Chapter 4 - Ghost Town

I recached the end of the wooded path and after my encounter with the monster at the campsite the walk had been uneventful. I stepped onto the pavement of the highway that intersected with Midwich St. and took a look around. Fog still covered the entire area and I could barely see a few feet in front of me. Had my car not broken down (and the giant gaping chasm not been in the road) I would have made it to my old house and already been on the way back to my apartment. Hopefully I could find someone in town to give me a lift. I still needed to find a mechanic and just getting back to my apartment, out of the cold damp weather, was what I really wanted. For the moment the drawing in my pocket was pushed from my mind a I walked the road headed towers Old Silent Hill.

In the distance I could see lights piercing through the heavy fog like a knife through paper. It was a welcome sight after all that had happened tonight and I quickened my pace. As I neared the source of the lights I saw that they came from a car with the driver side door open. I dropped the branch I held in my left hand for fear of scaring those who may possibly help me. I walked up to the shabby looking car and to my dismay found it abandoned.

I leaned into the vehicle and looked around. The interior was coated in a thick layer of dust and grime giving me a feeling the car had been sitting here a long time. On the passenger seat I could see a spotless white sheet of paper, somehow completely unaffected by all that was around it, and a small bottle filled with liquid. I picked up the note and although it was rather short I was deeply concerned by what I read.

"I think I'm going nuts . . . I'm starting to see them when I'm awake too. What have I done to deserve this?" Had the owner of this car actually been crazy? Or had he seen something that should only exist in a dream . . . a nightmare. Had it been the same thing that I saw in the woods? Was I crazy too?

I picked up the bottle in the passenger seat, turned it over, and read the label. It contained a kind of health drink and since the seal wasn't broken I decided I'd take it with me. In the back seat I saw a discarded backpack and a steel pipe. I questioned why someone would have one in there car. The pipe was a little rusted and had what I could only assume was dried blood at one end. While honestly it was a little gross I concluded it was a better weapon then the branch I had been carrying around with me up until that point.

I stuck my radio in the side pocket of the backpack and slipped the note and health drink inside before slinging it onto my shoulder. From the amount of buildup in the car I assumed it has been abandoned for good, but on my way back home I'd stop by to check and and would return the items I had taken with my sincerest apologies if faced with an angry owner. It was only a short walk before I made it to Midwich St. and I breathed a sigh of relief that I had finally made it into town. I walked up to the intersection of Midwich and Finney and was face to face with another huge gap in the road. I had only been gone for a year and yet this town seemed to have faced worse trouble then I had. I walked past shop after shop that had boarded windows and faded signs. What could possibly have happened here? By now I should have seen a few people walking the streets. Tourist season was over and it was quickly becoming night, but the residents of Silent Hill should still be going about their daily lives and yet it seemed like I had entered a ghost town.

Luckily Matheson St wasn't mysteriously inaccessible, so I turned nearing my destination. I quickened my pace wishing desperately that Julio's Auto Parts would be open and not boarded over as most of the other businesses were. After a short jog I was relieved to see a light on inside the small auto store. A small bell chimed as I pushed open the door and made my way inside. Just like the car it seemed like nobody had set foot in here for a very long time. Layers of filth covered the shelves and merchandise. Random car parts and trash littered the floor in front of me. I inched my way over to the counter, trying to avoid the debris, and rang the small silver bell.

After a few moments with nobody coming I decided to make my way behind the counter to check out the room behind. As soon as I stepped behind the counter I became aware of a bright red trail that stood out harshly against my dust covered surroundings and made it's way under the door I had planned to go through. I picked my foot up in disgust. I had unknowingly stepped in what was undeniably someone's blood.

"Great," I mumbled to myself " Now when someone comes to investigate this I'll probably be a suspect." My shoe left bloody footprints on the floor as I went to grab the door handle. Steel pipe in hand, I turned the handle silently praying that whoever caused this had already left.

Unfortunately it wasn't. Before me was another monstrosity like the other, except this one had four legs. It stood over what I assumed to be Julio or at least another of the employes who worked here. The static from my radio caused the creature to divert its attention from its meal to me. Its body had very little fur left and what little it did have seemed blackened and singed. I could tell it was supposed to look like a dog, except with what this dog had lived through it shouldn't be alive. Its skin was burned, covered in blisters, and completely gone in places revealing its musculature and even the smallest bit of bone. The ears, eye, and tail were missing altogether I assumed burned away by whatever fire the dog had gone through.

My hand grasped at the door handle trying to escape the room and the beast, but I found that the door hand locked behind me. For a moment I panicked. The dog, finding me easy prey, took advantage of my moment of weakness and lunged for me taking my leg into its mouth. Its teeth pierced my flesh and it began to shake its head trying to wrench my leg from my body. I screamed in pain and smacked the dog over the head with my pipe. It took a couple of hits, but with a yelp the dog finally released my leg. It leaped back before I could strike it again and paced in front of the victim it had already claimed.

After a moment of recovering it charged at me again. I managed a quick sidestep just in time causing my foe to run head first into the door behind me. While it was thrown off gaurs I came up behind it and swung at it repeatedly until it started thrashing on the floor in the throes of death. I stomped on it's decaying back with my already bloodied shoe killing it causing the dog and my radio to fall silent.

My breathing came heavy and labored as I backed away from the monster in front of me. Although this was now the second one I had killed it still came as a shock to me. My hands were used as tools of death and the blood coating them was proof of that. In the corner of the room I saw a sink and I quickly made my way over to it. I let the cool water flow over my hands. It was refreshing to my body and mind as I washed my guilt down the drain. I rinsed off the wound on my leg, which thankfully, in spite of my initial concern, wasn't all that bad. I grabbed a paper towel from beside the sink and tried as best I could to clean my dirty sneaker, but despite my efforts it remained stained.

Glancing over my shoulder I once again noticed the corpse laying in the middle of the room. Its torso had been mostly devoured by the dog and it had been so disfigured it was hard to recognize any features. Just as I was about to turn away the light caught a metallic object in the man's hand and shimmered momentarily. I knelt down beside the body and immediately covered my mouth with my hand/. The smell had caught me off guard and I had to resist the urge to vomit the bile that was suddenly rising in my throat. Using my steel pipe I pried open the dead hand and was rewarded by the sight of a key. With shaky hands I took it and examined it. A small tag hung from the key and though defiled b blood and dirt i could make out the letters "M.E.S".

I decided I would take it with me. I didn't know what it would open, but it was obvious the man on the floor wouldn't be finding any use for it and if doors mysteriously became locked like the one behind me then I might find it useful. I noticed a door on the back wall and to my relief it was unlocked. I opened it to find the alley behind Julio's and made my way out into the damp air.

Random note~My iPod tries to make all "its" to "it's". -.- 


End file.
